


Belonging

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, Leather, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux woos Mitaka back from Kylo Ren with a gift.Kylo can’t help himself from interfering.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:  
> 18\. Daddy | **Leather | Masturbation**

Hux waited for Kayfour to report back. The shiny protocol ‘droid stood silent, and Hux imagined it looking down and shuffling its rose-gold feet. “Well?” Hux kept his face bland. “What did he say? Word for word.”  
“Yes, sir. The lieutenant’s reply was: _Thank you. Please tell your master I appreciate the invitation and I will give it careful consideration.”_  
Heat rose up Hux’s face and he clenched his fists to keep from yelling. “I see,” he said. “Go prepare my briefing room for my morning schedule.”  
Only when Kayfour had left did Hux allow himself to punch the sofa cushion and shout a few choice curses.

Later on bridge inspection, Hux leaned over Mitaka’s shoulder. “Are those the latest plasma cannon efficiency figures?” he asked for everyone to hear.  
“Um, yessir,” replied Mitaka, keeping his eyes and hands on his console.  
“Well now,” this was said in a voice just for Mitaka. “I have a gift for you. Accept my invitation or don’t. I will not come looking for you again if you choose Kylo Ren over me.”

The end of his shift could not come round quickly enough. Hux’s words burned in Mitaka’s imagination, shifted in meaning and grew in importance. He marched from the bridge directly to Hux’s quarters and paused in the passageway outside, chewing at his lip as second and third thoughts pulled at his resolve. The door opened.  
“Don’t stand there dithering. Come in,” said Hux. “Did you forget your code?”  
Mitaka shook off his indecision and stepped inside. “No sir, sorry,” he said, a worried frown on his face. Hux tutted at him.  
“Well if you act like you are here under duress you may as well go away again. I know you think I don’t care for you much so I cleared my schedule this evening in order that we could spend some time together without urgency.”  
Mitaka gaped at Hux. “Has Kylo said something?” he asked, voice hushed. “Only—“  
“No! Not a word,” replied Hux. “I’m not completely heartless, you know. I can tell when you’re feeling neglected.”  
“Really?”

Mitaka failed to keep the incredulity out of his voice and Hux struggled not to respond to the well-deserved slight: only the image of Kylo Ren just four nights ago enticing his lieutenant into bed with nothing more than gentle words and soft kisses kept him from snapping at Mitaka that he might consider himself lucky to be in favour, for now. Instead Hux forced a smile and said, ”Go use the sanisteam and change. Then you may have your gift.”

Mitaka reappeared wearing a set of Hux’s pyjamas and a smile. Hux couldn’t help smiling back. He patted the sofa beside him. “Sit here. Open this.”  
Mitaka sat and took the gift box. He pulled off the ribbon and opened it, raising his eyebrows at the contents. “Um, sir?” he said quietly, “I’m not sure this is... I mean, thank you it is beautiful but...”  
“Oh, take it out and read the inscription,” said Hux with a sigh. “And for sithsake feel how soft the leather is and imagine how nice it will feel under your uniform.”

Mitaka lifted the black leather and shiny gold metal collar from its cushion, and the cuffs that nestled beneath. In decorative script, the engraving on the thin gold band read, _”I belong to Armitage Hux.”_ Before Mitaka could formulate a polite refusal to wear such a thing, Hux loosened the neck of his tunic and pulled his own clothing aside to reveal a similar collar. Mitaka leaned close and read, _I belong to Dopheld Mitaka._

Hux said with a smile, “See? That’s fair, isn’t it? There’s something else in the box for you.”  
Mitaka pulled the tissue paper aside and felt smooth gemweb fabric. He shook out the flimsy garment, held it up with both hands and laughed.  
“Do you have one of these too? That is a sight I would like to see!”  
Hux stood and said, “Why don’t you get comfortable and you will find out when I return?”

Sure enough, when Hux returned with his hair damp and his cheeks pink from the shower, he wore his own collar and cuffs, short gemweb tunic and nothing else. Mitaka let his eyes rove up and down Hux’s slender figure, trying not to stare through the sheer fabric at Hux’s obvious lack of underwear. Hux laughed. “Lieutenant, this garment was not intended to be worn with regulation underpants!” Sniggering at his own mistake, Mitaka slipped his off. “Now that you are dressed improperly, Doph, what would you like to do this evening?”

Mitaka perched on the edge of the sofa and sighed. “I don’t know. Recently you’ve been so focused on what you want from me that I barely get any say in the matter.”  
“Oh.” Hux perched beside Mitaka. “Would you like me to lead?”  
“I suppose so,” said Mitaka. Hux hooked his finger through the gold ring at the front of Mitaka’s collar and pulled him forward for a kiss. Mitaka sat back, pulling Hux with him so that Hux straddled his lap. Hux kissed Mitaka harder then pulled back.  
“I order you to tell me what you want to do tonight.”  
Mitaka frowned. “But what if I can’t decide, or if you don’t want the same thing?”  
“Well then!” Hux shrugged. “We can do nothing. Watch a holovid. I can send Kayfour to bring us food. But I think you will come up with some mutually agreeable activity.”  
“We could, um, in that outfit... I really want to... uh... can I watch you masturbate?”  
Hux grinned. “Was that so difficult? Yes. On one condition.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Hmm, you have to masturbate too and the last to come gets a forfeit.”  
Mitaka laughed. “Are you sure, sir? It has been a while since you lived in barracks. I used to be quite efficient at this.”  
Hux smirked. “If I have to compete whilst imagining you and several other hot young officers all with cocks and clits exposed, then I may well win. That mental image is quite stimulating.”

They knelt on the rug, knees apart and touching, hands clasping their own cocks, matching each other’s pace. Neither lasted long, with open-mouthed, breathy kisses and fingers pulling on leather collars adding to their build-up. They climaxed almost simultaneously, then sat back and giggled.

They cleaned up and, wearing collars and cuffs under soft pyjamas, lay together on Hux’s sofa. “I bet,” challenged Hux, “that you can come up with a few diverting scenes involving leather collars and cuffs.”  
“Mmhmm,” replied Mitaka, smiling. “Two pleasure slaves restrained just out of reach of one another. Two erotic dancers, bound together with leather cords. Two— what the...?”  
Mitaka looked around as Hux’s door opened and closed. He smiled and called out in delight. “Kylo!”

Kylo frowned. “Let me see those collars.” He leaned forward and hooked a finger through each gold ring, hoisting both Mitaka and Hux to their feet. “Hmm,” he said after scrutinising the elaborate lettering on each gold band. “There is a mistake on both of these. From the loud and lewd fantasies you both enjoyed during your activity this evening, I’d say you both belong to me.”


End file.
